Feeling Something
by HeartOfRaven
Summary: When Raven finds out that Beast boy cares, how will she react? And will he prove to her that he can live up to expectations or will he fail? Read and Review please!
1. Feeling Something

Feeling Something

It had been a long day of fighting and the Titans were tired. After going home to rest, Robin and Starfire decided to go out for Chinese and bring some home for the others. Cyborg went to visit Bumble Bee at her tower so they could "talk". Beast boy was in the living room testing himself on his video games to see if he could ever beat Robin's high score or not. And Raven was sitting on the couch next to Beast Boy, reading. When she finally got bored, she decided to go to her room and meditate. All of a sudden, Beast Boy shot up and met her halfway to the door. "You wanna talk?" he asked knowing it would most likely be a no. Raven looked up slightly, now that BB was taller than her, and sighed. She knew she had not been that kind to him lately, so she gave him a chance. "About what?" she asked in an uninterested tone. "Well I don't know….why don't you pick the subject?" "Umm, ok, well… did you like the fight against Dr. Light today???" she asked in a nervous tone. "Yeah, it was so cool how you smashed him with a Gray hound bus!" he said all excited. "Yeah…did you take your pills this morning?" she said with a smirk. "Ha-ha! Really funny! And…maybe I did…maybe I didn't …" "Just wondering…" she said and let out a small giggle. "Did you just giggle?" Beast Boy asked. "Now why would I do something like that?" she asked looking a little embarrassed. "That is what I am asking, "he said with a smirk. "Ok, can we get on with the conversation now please?" she asked looking a little annoyed. Beast boy just smiled at her. "You get so irritated by me don't you?" "Yes I do" she said with an irritated look. He then got up and started toward the kitchen. Raven, wondering where BB was going, followed him. He slowly approached a cupboard and pulled out a mug. He filled it with hot water and put a tea packet inside. He stirred it around with a spoon, took out the packet and threw it away, and put in some sugar and honey and handed it to Raven. " Ok, this should calm you down." Raven looked at him and smiled. He had never been this nice to her. She then realized she never talked to him so it made a difference. She wanted to talk more but she didn't know what about. She slowly set down her glass, grabbed his sleeve, and took him to her room. "I can't talk in the living room…it makes me feel out of my element." "O…k… I guess. Umm, do you want me to meditate with you?" he asked, not sure of her answer. Feeling he would not mess up, she allowed him to join her.

After about an hour, Raven felt she had had enough and went to where beast boy was sitting. But to her surprise, she found him asleep. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed him by putting her black aurora around him and took him down to the pool, and dropped him in. He surfaced with a shocked face.

"What is the matter with you?" he yelled as if he was going to blow up.

"What's the matter with me?!" she asked. "What's the matter with you? I let you meditate with me and I can't stand being around you most of the time so you are lucky you even spent one hour with me!" Beast boy was hurt by hurt last comment. He had never known raven felt that way. He slowly swam to the side of the pool and climbed out. He grabbed a towel from the table next to the doorway and walked out of the swinging doors. Raven looked down at the floor. She had no idea why she had blown up like that. It was just that she hated people thinking she was creepy or boring. Truth was, Beast boy was really the only one who cared.


	2. Hatred was the feeling

Raven slowly made her way to the kitchen to grab her once warm cup of tea. She had to do a lot of thinking about how she treated beast boy. She hated feeling sorry; in fact, she couldn't remember the last time she did. But this time was different. She actually cared about his feelings and couldn't deny it. All of a sudden, Cyborg walked in from his "discussion" with Bumble Bee. He saw the look on Raven's face and could tell she was in deep thought and about to spill her drink on the floor. Knowing how mad Robin would be if she did spill it, he tried to get her out of deep thought without scaring her. He tapped her slightly and made her jump and the tea fly out of the cup. Noticing what was going on, she quickly caught the tea in her aura, put it back into the cup, and set the whole thing on the counter before turning her attention towards Cyborg. "What the hell is your problem?!" she asked. Cyborg's voice caught in his throat as he tried to speak. "S.s...sorry R...Raven…I was just t...trying to s...stop you f...from sp...spilling…" Raven noticed how scared Cyborg was and tried to calm down. "Sorry Cyborg…I was just...thinking about something. I am not in the best mood as you can see." Cyborg saw how sad she was and put his arm around her. "You wanna talk about it Rae? Maybe I can help..." Raven nodded her head and began the story. After a while, she finished and Cyborg just shook his head. "What?" she asked in a nervous tone. "You treat him like…like..." he said trying to think of the word. "Crap?" she said as she looked at the floor. Cyborgs lead her to the couch and sat down next to her. "Look Rae, it isn't that he thinks you're creepy. It is that he wants to be your friend but you're always shooting him down and he can't deal with it. He wants to be able to talk to you without you trying to kill him." Raven couldn't figure it out though. She always thought he was purposely trying to make her mad. He was always making stupid jokes and always acting dumb. Besides, why would he want to be HER friend…? Raven looked at Cyborg and then did something nobody would have imagined. She hugged him. He as surprised at first and then hugged back. He was glad he could be there for her when she needed him. At that moment, Beast boy walked in from his room and saw them on the couch hugging. He got a weird feeling in his stomach as he watched them. He tried to get away without them noticing, but didn't succeed. Cyborg at that moment turned around after they were done hugging and spotted BB. "Hey Beast boy! Wanna play me on video games?" "Naw thanks..." answered Beast boy. " I still have to take a shower after I got chlorine on me from an incident." Raven tried to apologize but Beast boy noticed and quickly walked away. As soon as the doors closed, Raven turned to Cyborg and said, "See? He does hate me!" Cyborg shook his head and walked in the kitchen to make a snack seeing as how Robin and Starfire wouldn't be back as soon as expected. Raven slowly got up and walked out of the living room and down the hall. As she passed the bathroom, she saw the door open slightly revealing a small eye near the top. Raven rolled her eyes and laughed. She pushed the door open and realized that in front of her was a naked Beast boy. "Oh my god Beast boy! Put on some clothes!" "You're the one who opened the door!" he said scrambling to put the towel around him. "Look, don't tell anyone about this k? Not even your boyfriend Cyborg." He said with a disgusted tone. Raven couldn't even look at him after what he said. She couldn't believe his tone and completely lost control. "How DARE you say I am going out with Cyborg! He is like my brother and nothing more! You are so rude to everyone around you! You never say anything nice and you always think things before you know the truth about them! Don't tell me that you don't because you do! I can't believe I am saying this Beast boy, but…I...I hate you…" Beast boy completely broke out in a bad attitude. "What? I saw you two hugging in there! What is that supposed to make someone think? I can't believe you either. You could have just said that you weren't going out and made it easy! But instead, you lost control like you always do and said things you can NEVER take back. Fact is Raven, I hate you too and I am not afraid to say it. You are creepy, ugly, and the worst teammate anyone could have! I hope you lose every battle that way you know how it is to be a failure!" Raven got even madder than she was originally and broke out in a huge conversation. "You think you are a failure? Let me tell you something. You have no idea how it feels to lose everyone you love! You mom, dad, sisters, brothers, everyone! It happened to me at age 6 so I wasn't able to save them! I joined this team because I thought I would meet people who actually care. But I guess I was wrong!" It was Beast boy's turn to talk and he had plenty to say. "Raven, I do know how it feels to lose everything. I was not born a super hero, I was made this way. My parents had a mishap on their experiment and it spilled on my. Then one day, my parents were lost down a river. They died before my eyes and there was nothing I could do. So look, people do care about you! But no one would care about a green freak like me!" "But I do!" Raven yelled before she could stop herself. "It is just that you are always being…annoying and I don't know how to stop you! You irritate everyone without knowing you do it!" Beast boy walked past Raven and towards his room. Raven wasn't finished talking so se followed him into his room. "Get out!" he said in an angry tone. "No, I am not done talking yet!" said Raven about to explode. "I DON"T CARE!" yelled Beast boy and he shoved her out of his room. As she tried to get back in, he slammed the door in her face.


	3. Out to find the true feeling

Raven stormed down to bedroom and slammed her door. She was way too pissed to talk to anyone so she opened her window and flew out.

Cyborg had come to get her for dinner but she wasn't there. He stalked down to Beast boy's room and knocked.

Beast boy slowly opened the door to a worried Cyborg.

"What," he said not caring what he had to say.

"Raven left, what happened?!"

Beast boy didn't even think what was happening before he stepped out of his room and pressed the emergency button.

"There!" he said before he went back to his room. "Now robin and Starfire can help. Good-bye!"

Cyborg grabbed Beast boy by the shirt before he could make it all the way back into his room.

"You are coming whether you like it or not! You said something to her and now she is gone. So you're going to help!"

Beast boy was confused. How did Cyborg know about the argument? He let it blow by for now and started to walk into his room again.

"Where are you going?" Cyborg asked about ready to grab him again.

"I have to put on my suit! Now go answer the call from Robin before we both get in trouble."

Cyborg ran over to the computer and started to talk to his leader about why the button was pushed.

As this went on, Beast boy was busy in his room trying to get his suit on. He was putting his arms through when he felt something inside his pocket.

He felt in there and pulled out a small note.

He didn't remember it being in there before so he was kind of not sure of anything. He slowly opened it and it said,

"It's me…Raven. I put this in here before I left.

Look Beast boy, I didn't mean most of the things I said, well, except for the "I care" part. But, I know this isn't like me and if this is freaking you out, we are on the same level. I just wanted to say that you are a great teammate and I do think your jokes are funny, and I also think that when you're being dumb is cute.

I thought I might tell you all this because, I am not planning on coming back. You were right about me; I am ugly, creepy, and a bad teammate. But, I want to thank you for putting up with me for as long as you have.

Your once teammate but always a friend,

Raven"

Beast boy didn't know what to say. He had never known Raven had felt this way so he knew he had to do something. He ran out of his room, past Cyborg, out the door, morphed into a falcon, and flew away.


	4. Beginning to understand

Beast boy flew as fast as he could. He had to find Raven and tell her he was sorry. But he knew Raven and thought that she would not accept his apology. But he had to try.

As he flew across the ocean to Jump City, he could feel the cool breeze on his face. It reminded him of the time when he and Raven sat alone on the rocks below the tower talking.

As he thought, he didn't see something flying towards him. He was hit with a hard blow to the chest and he started to fall.

He finally came back to life from his dreamland and noticed he was heading for the cliff that ended Jump City. He tried turning into different animals but he could concentrate on anything but Raven.

As he came closer to the ground, something picked him up and flew him gently down. He brushed himself off and looked up only to see a familiar teammate before him.

Raven looked away from him in fear he had read the note. She couldn't believe she did that. She only remembered going into his room as a bird, slipping it in his suit behind his back, and leaving quickly.

She began to walk away before Beast boy stopped her.

"Raven…wait...look, don't leave the team because of me…" he said as he took a few steps closer to her.

Raven backed away. She couldn't become more hurt than she already was. She knew that she wanted to go back but it would be too awkward. She just couldn't make up her mind.

As she was lost in her thoughts, all the rest of the team came to see what was going on.

"Raven, where have you been? We have been worried!" said robin shaking his head in shame.

"Sorry Robin," said Raven. "I just…had to get out for a while."

Cyborg chuckled and turned to Raven. "You weren't even gone for an hour."

Raven just looked and him and turned around to walk away. She had nothing to say to him and was determined to keep her rage down. She didn't want to hurt anyone else.

As she was walking, Starfire went in front of her to stop her.

"Raven, listen to me, Robin requests that you come home at least for tonight. There is a party for all the super heroes and they want ALL the Teen Titans to be there. Since you are one of us, I would like you to join the fun."

Raven looked at her and smiled slightly. Starfire had been such a good friend to her all these years so she decided to accept.

"Ok, but only for tonight ok Star?" Starfire squealed with joy and gave Raven a deadly hug.

After ten minutes of suffering, Raven was able to breathe again and went home with the rest of the Titans. But she still wasn't sure how she would cope with the problems between her and Beast boy.


	5. Love is the feeling

Last chapter people! Plz Read and Review this k? Thanks to Agent of the Divine One! You rock, thx for the idea! XD

Dipzy131

Anyways! Now for the chapter you have ALL been waiting for, I introduce to you: Love was the Feeling.

When the Titans got home, everyone went to their rooms to get ready for the party. From what Robin had said, the party was going to be formal, so they should dress up nice. But Raven didn't know about wearing the dress she had. She was worried about what everyone would think. If she wore it, would Beast boy make another ugly comment? She slowly walked to her closet and pullet out a black dress with no straps, a knotted empire with band surrounded by beading, and with lace up the back. It was supposed to be used for a date she almost had with a guy a while ago, but never made it out of the tower with it on. She slipped it on and looked in the mirror. She truly didn't look like herself. She was…beautiful. She put her hair up in curls and put a diamond clip into it. She once again looked in the mirror and walked out of her room. As she walked down the hall, she saw Starfire walk out of her room and was impressed. For once in her life, she wasn't wearing pink. She was wearing a strapless, baby blue, slim fitting dress. She turned and saw Raven and squealed. "You look so wonderful dear Raven! I love you gown!" "Thanks…" she said and continued to walk down the hall. She and Starfire went through the sliding doors only to be greeted by the boys. They were all wearing black tuxes and blue ties. As they saw the girls descend down the stairs, the all had wide eyes. Cyborg walked up to Raven and put out his hand. "May I escort you to the limo Raven?" Raven held back a giggle and took his hand. "Why thank you sir." As he took her outside, Robin did the same with Starfire and Beast boy walked out alone. As they approached City Hall, (where the party was being held), Robin got out first and opened everyone's doors. As Cyborg and Starfire got out, Beast followed and tried to help Raven out of the car but she just pushed by him. She knew that if she were to get to close to him, she would want to stay and she couldn't. They all walked in and saw almost the whole town there and their fellow Titans, the Titans East. They all visited and went their separate ways to talk to reporters and take pictures. Cyborg and Bumble went onto the dance floor along with Robin and Starfire, Beast boy went to the punch table, and Raven outside on the balcony. She wanted to go home but knew it would be a couple hours. As she leaned against the railing that went across, she saw Beast boy walking towards her. She couldn't back out of this conversation so she just prepared for the worst. "Nice night huh?" said Beast boy looking out at the bright city. "Yeah…sure is." said Raven unsure of what to say. There was a long silence until Beast boy spoke up. "Raven, I need to tell you something. What I said to you earlier was the farthest thing from the truth." "Beast boy, please…" Raven interrupted. "Raven, let me finish. As I said before, what I said earlier was far from the truth. I don't think you're creepy, ugly, or a bad teammate. Actually, it is the exact opposite. I think you are mysterious, lovely, and the best teammate anyone could have…and I don't deserve." Raven just stood there. "Beast boy, I am sorry. I shouldn't have kept pushing the conversation. And just because you lost your parents doesn't make you a failure…there was nothing you could have done. Same goes for me. And I don't hate you…just…so you know." "Same goes for me…" said Beast boy, turning towards the sky. Raven slowly approached him and kissed on the cheek. "Thanks for saying what you said…it was really sweet." Beast boy smiled and gave her a hug. She was surprised but hugged back. "I meant everything…" he whispered in her ear. Raven pulled back and looked into his green eyes. "Really?" she asked. She was thankful that the moon was out because she thought it would cover her small blush but apparently, he had seen. He slightly laughed and started to lean in towards her. Raven was a bit nervous. What would happen if the other Titans were to find them this way? But it was too late. Beast boy closed the gap between them and pulled away after a brief brush against her lips. Raven was surprised he had just done that. She just had first kiss with Beast boy! But she had to admit, even thought the kiss was small, in her opinion, he was still a good kisser. As she opened her eyes and left dreamland, she noticed a smirk on his face. "So…um…was I ok…?" he asked still grinning. She smiled and this time, she closed the space between them. He was shocked but then got into it. (Not that way perverts)! After a couple minutes that felt like a couple years, they parted for breath. "Um, that was…nice." said Raven. Beast boy looked embarrassed. "Is that bad or good?" Raven just smiled and walked back into the party. "Raven….Raven…WAIT! Tell me! Raven, stop walking! RAAAAVEEEEN!!!"

This is the end. I hope you liked it. And a big thanks again to Agent of the Divine One for your idea! R&R plz! Lots of luv!

Dipzy131


End file.
